An Under-Edd's-Hat Theory
"An Under-Edd's-Hat Theory" is the name of a series of uploads by VampireMeerkat that showcased what could be found under Edd's hat, dating back to 2007-2008. The dominating theory was "the mullet"; a hat-shaped tangle of hair with long strands at the right side of his head. Attempts were made to find proof that supported the theory, opposed to creating a theory based on hints given in the show. NOTE: This page is set up to feature the "mullet theory", but users are free to add their own ideas at the bottom of the page. 'The Mullet Theory' The "mullet" is one big, indestructible tangle of hair and objects. It's one of the many theories made by fans and has been used and adapted by multiple artists. Though there are people who show their support for this theory, this should not be an honest consideration. It's been stated that the long hair at the back is not an important element in this creation and has only been added for a side story concerning Edd and his mother. The mullet was never called "the mullet" by the artist; this name was given by spectators. ---- 'Backstory' Even when Edd was a toddler, his parents were absent and busy people and didn't always have the time to check on him. He was able to take care of himself at a young age, yet wasn't able, nor allowed to use any sharp or dangerous objects. Cutting his hair was something he didn't try, and slowly it grew longer. When his parents noticed this, they decided to cut it before going to work, though in a haste. After they left, Edd noticed the damage and decided to fix his hair himself, but without success. His parents did order him to go to the barber right after their own attempt, rightfully assuming they didn't do a great job, but Edd wasn't keen on the idea of going outside and showing his hairdo to anyone. Instead, he hid it with a ski hat, the same colour as his real hair. Edd's parents never asked any questions afterwards, but both had their own reasons for it. Since Edd's mother was always fond of his long hair, unlike his father, Edd decided not to touch the long right half at the back his head (the left half was already cut off by his parents; the three hairs) and made his mother believe he was wearing the hat to hide his intact long hair from his father. In the meantime, his father believed that the hat was his hair, since it was black. ---- 'History' May 21, 2007: VampireMeerkat's first uploaded drawing at Deviantart was titled "Show Yourself Edd", which was also the first drawing to show off this theory. This drawing did not get any attention, but the Ed, Edd and Eddy Caramelldansen video at Youtube (originally uploaded 17 December, 2007) did and introduced the theory to most people. Afterwards, two drawings were published explaining how this theory worked. One was on the same day as the theory's original introduction and another, more detailed submission showed up on March 16, 2008: ---- '"Under Edd's hat: a theory" (May 21, 2007)' This is the earliest drawing explaining how he hid his hair, the reasons of hiding, the hairdo from every view, and why certain other known/popular theories didn't work. The reasons of hiding that were listed: * "Not his style" * "Overload of hair" * "Could effect an obsession over him, similair to what the boys have towards Nazz" * "Troublesome hair" Most reasons argued that dealing with his hairdo was a hassle and for a tidy person like Edd unbearable to have. The other reason insinuated that the mullet would not be seen as a problem, but as a punk hairstyle that would attract the opposite gender, causing him anxiety and giving the wrong impression overall. Edd's Kevin outfit from the episode "A Boy And His Ed" was also mentioned and showed what parts of Edd's hairdo matched up with it. A year later, more "proof" was found that supported and demotivated the theory: ---- '"The Edd-Without-Hat Theory" (March 16, 2008)' This drawing explained how the mullet worked with certain occasions and scenes in the series, including screenshots why it didn't, followed by why it could be ignored. Unlike the previous submission, this one mentioned Edd's hairpins from "Will Work For Ed" and used them as Edd's way of fixing his hair into his hat, rather than his hair being just "hat-shaped". Edd's Kevin costume made a return, and Sarah's lack of reaction when she appeared from under his hat in "An Ed Too Many" was questioned. Comment from Anastasia:' "''Baldness is one of those theories I don't support. Hairpins are mainly for people who have something to pin them onto. Everyone's free to assume they simply belong with the other junk Edd stores in his hat, but then I don't want any comments about "how all that hair can fit in his hat", which I usually get, if Edd is able pull a whole toolbox out of there. Baldness has always been a common thing in the Ed, Edd n Eddy world, it seems the most logical theory out there at first glance, but it's unlikely that "bald" characters like Ed and Eddy would be frightened by it. Just like blond hair, a theory based on a misread interview (an opinion) that was present on the offline AKA website. How is blond hair "scary" and how does that "hurt"? ''The hairpins might be holding his hair flat down onto his head. As the characters seemingly don't have neck hairs, the question is where their hair starts and where it ends. Edd may look bald whenever it's pulled back with the pins, making conflicting pictures irrelevant. Still, this also means that Edd can't store items in his mullet, which was argued before, and it raises the question if it's really the mullet itself that frightens Ed and Eddy; or the insane amount of hairpins they're subjected to when the hat falls off." ---- '"Edd doesn't have long hair" (December 10, 2010)' This was the last submission explaining the theory. It revealed the cause/backstory (see: Backstory), method of hiding, and how Edd would "fix" his hair in the future (Ed, Edd n Eddy Working). ---- 'List of supporting scenes/commentary' This is more or less a summary of the thought process that came with this theory. Unlike most fan theories, the mullet was designed and changed over time, using these scenes: * In a DVD interview with Edd, he stated that whatever is under his hat "shines like a thousand suns": ** Hairpins; a large amount of these shiny metal pins is probably needed to maintain his hair. * Whenever someone picks Edd up by his hat, Edd sometimes holds onto it and other times he doesn't: ** The stiff, back vertical piece of his hairdo might escape the pins so now and then, which means the characters are picking him up by his hair. On those occasions Edd doesn't have to grab the edges of his hat. * Edd once read on a sticky note from his mother he had to "wash his hair": ** An obvious hint that he, at least, has hair. Though, if Edd's parents aren't aware of what is under his hat themselves, this could be ignored. * 'Stop, Look and Ed; Eddy: "Geez louise!" - Ed: "Cool.": ** It has to be shocking, yet impressive. * The Big Picture Show; Eddy: "MY EYES. THEY'RE BURNING, heheh." - Ed: "Does it hurt, Double D?": **"Messy" hair alone doesn't fulfill this scene, but a giant wrapped up tangle may. This scene may also apply to scars and extreme wounds, though the question is how serious it could be if Ed and Eddy end up grinning about their friend's pain. Another possibility could be that the hairpins themselves look like they could cause pain. * A Boy And His Ed; Edd has at least 3 extra hairs: **Compared to Eddy, Edd already has more hair; making the bald theory even less likely.' ' * Edd always wears a shower cap when showering/bathing: **There must be something worth covering when going to the shower. Again, this could also apply to extreme wounds. ---- 'Observation of other popular theories' Below are some of the most popular theories discussed in the fandom. Please note that this list is different from the list further down below, where Wiki users can add their own ideas. Theory: Baldness There is no proof that demotivates that Edd might be (close to) bald, though it is impossible to claim that this is the secret hidden under his hat. As most of the male characters in Ed, Edd n Eddy lack hair, it wouldn't make sense that Ed and Eddy would be scared or amazed by Edd's baldness. He may very well be bald, but it's not the burden he's carrying. Theory: Cornrows/dreadlocks This theory originated from the game "Lunchroom Rumble" at the Cartoon Network website. When winning the game as Edd, he would throw his hat in the air, showing the player a few strands of hair. This theory is unlikely, as not only does it not explain Ed and Eddy's reactions, the game was made by Cartoon Network themselves, without the input of AKA Cartoon. Theory: Blond hair There is no proof that Edd is blond. This theory also lacks a reason why it should be considered a problem to Edd, not to mention Ed and Eddy. This theory originated from an interview that was once present on the offline AKA Cartoon website; and in this interview two staff members were eventually asked for their opinion about what they thought was under Edd's hat. One of the answers, "It's probably blond, curly hair to match his fangirl status", got misread and seen as the truth by fans. Another reason for the existence of this theory is the blond wig Edd received from the Kanker sisters in the episode "Quick Shot Ed", which people either assumed to be his actual hair, or believed that the colour of the wigs matched all three the Eds; as Ed's wig was orange, just like his real hair colour. Theory: Long hair This theory lacks proof, as for a reason why it should be considered an (unsolvable) problem. Ed and Eddy's reactions don't match the problem, making this theory not credible enough. Theory: Brain/abcess/scar/etc. With the hints given from the series, this is one of the more credible theories. Even so, there has to be drawn a line, as Ed and Eddy most likely wouldn't joke about the pain/illness of a friend. Theory: Edd is female A theory that is only based on Edd's behaviour and voice, and not so much his hat. This theory is unlikely, as Edd is in love with Nazz and has been seen shirtless more than once in the series, and even pantsless by Ed and Eddy in the boomerang episode. '----' '--------' '-------------' '-----------------' '------------------------' '------------------------------' '---------------------------------------' '------------------------------------------------ ' Other Theories (users are free to add) ' Theory: Third Eye Well first when Edds hat came off Eddy said "geez Louise" since it looked weird and Ed said "Cool" because he likes mutants and thinks it's cool. In the big picture show, Eddy made fun of it by saying "my eyes they're burning"! And Ed said "does it hurt double d"because he had the eye under that hat and it hurts when you get something in your eye. The Animator's Choice Theory As with many things, most cartoonists build up their idea for long periods of time. Danny Antonucci had complete creative control over this show and based the main characters off of himself. The show is based partially on his time as a kid growing up in a Cul-de-Sac. Danny Antonucci chose to give Edd a permanent hat based on the time he burned off the hair on the top of his head and hid it from his parents using a hat. He didn't take it off until his hair grew back. He told this story at one of his earlier conventions. The Dodgeball Theory This is the theory about the dodgeball accident and if it is why Edd wears that hat. This theory is thought to be true by a good amount of fans. Story Edd is in Lemon Brook Elementary School and playing dodgeball. He is the best; the team he was playing aganst had all the other kids on it. Eventually, it came down to Edd and one other person. The only way Edd could win was by a trick shot. The other kid dodged it, and the ball ricocheted. When Edd was getting another one to throw he looked up and saw it. The dodgeball hit him right in the head so hard that it got wedged into his skull. He had to move to Peach Creek (his home town's rival town) due to him being so ashamed and scared. Facts that support this theory *Edd had his hat as a toddler when his family moved to Peach Creek. *Edd's hat has been removed about 3-4 times, and the first 2 times Ed and Eddy seemed slightly creeped out. *In the Big Picture Show Ed asked if "it hurt". *When Eddy wanted to play dodgeball with Ed, Edd and Jimmy in Ed in a Halfshell; Edd covered his head for a few seconds then started to cry a little. *In Take This Ed And Shove It Edd's hat seemed to have deflated as if a ball or something was under it and the air was released.On the ed edd and eddy the misedventures game manual,it said this theory. *On The Cartoon Network Website,it said Since The Dodgeball incident Facts that do not support this theory *If a dodgeball were to hit someone in the head hard enough to be wedged into their skull it would likely also cause brain damage, and in the show Edd is presented as very intellegent **To disprove the above bullet, Edd could be a savant. A savant is a person who has developmental delays and/or a brain injury and is able to display a supreme level of intellect, often considered to be a genius. **When Edd is shown entering the cul de sac at a young age (2?3?) He is wearing the hat. Why would a toddler play dodgeball, much less have kid likely in the same grade cause brain damage? Gills In Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Ed, Eddy told Ed that Edd hides his gills under his hat. In an episode before this one, Eddy hid under Edd's hat for protection, so he might have actually seen the gills.other theories include big head, mutation, tumor, birth defect, lice, scar, scab, ticks, cancer, lab accident, and disfigurement. Brain Busted Edd is so smart but so weak that his brain could be big enough to bust though his skull. Also In Honor Thy Ed Eddy said: "Double D, let me poke your brain!",meaning he is a mutant. Eddy is a smart alec though, so it could be him just poking fun at Edd. Giant Zit Double D could have a huge zit. In X Marks The Ed Double D seems to possess the knowledge on how to get rid of a huge zit. However, if he had the knowledge to remove a giant zit, he wouldn't have one. Blonde With The Ends Dyed Black Edd is blonde, but his parents made him dye the ends black, because blonde hair looks "bad" according to them. Edd wears the hat to cover up the blonde hair in his hat, while the 3 hairs sticking out are the hairs dyed black. Although, there is one piece of evidence to support this theory. Combination of the Dodgeball theory and Mullet theory The dodgeball is stuck in his skull and flatten down the hair around it. His hair grew, but Edd couldn't cut any of it without hurting himself, so he combed the hair towards the back of his head. If dodgeball were to be removed, the hair would poof out and be a mullet which Edd might cut. This uses all the evidence from the mullet theory and the dodgeball theory. Baldness Theory Edd, who loves to be intelligent, hates being bald. So he keeps on the hat. Intelligence Theory He is very smart, but has long beautiful black hair. He might think that if people saw his hair they would stop paying attention to his intelligence, and instead, to, his hair Dodgeball Theory (Ed, Edd, Eddy n Travis) As revealed in The Eds' New Spy, Ed, Edd, Eddy n Travis supports the dodgeball theory. Though, the version it supports it a alternate version of it that perhaps makes more sense. Not much is known about this version since it was only mentioned once but the concept will be explained more in the upcoming episode, Doomed Memories. Cowlick Theory Edd has a cowlick, a piece/bundle of hair that sticks directly upwards, this just happens to be something that people love to make fun of. Some of these jokes involve acting creeped out, saying things like, "My eyes, they burn" "Cool" "Geez louise" and "Does it hurt, Double-D", these each imply that he has a horn on his head, or in realistic thoughts an "alphalfa". Edd is so worried about getting picked on by having it, he hides it under his hat which lookes similar to one he had as a toddler. '''Supporting Facts' *On the episode where Eddy gets a zit, Edd seems to have some sort of compassion for Eddy getting made fun of. *Edd knows bullies look for a reaction and he tends to explode so he makes sure they don't know how to get a reaction from him. *Edd yells at Ed and Eddy for saying those things on Big Picture Show as if nothing was so bad. *Kevin's hairstyle is similar to a mullet. *It's impossible for Edd to have gills. *An brain expanding out if his skull would kill him, so would a dodgeball smashing into his skull. *Edd would use beautiful hair so people can listen to him. *Edd knows how to get rid of zits. *Edd would never put a hat over severe wounds or scars because they would get infected. Bowl Cut Theory This was inspired by a wiki contributer saying something that makes sense. The idea is that long ago Edd went to an run-down going out of business barbershop, his parents not knowing that there's a good reason. Edd had nice, pretty blonde hair and his parents asked for a shorter cut. The barber cut Edd's hair all right, into an ugly, shaggy and gruesome looking bowl cut with spots shaved off and three stups of hair at the back. Due to where the shaven spots are, Edd's hair cannot regrow properly and he has to live with the same ugly hairdew forever. Hair will normally grow back if it's cut. If the roots are cut,however they are not able to grow back without surgery. Attachment Theory There is nothing under Edd's hat but it was given to him by his mother for comfort. The hat symbolizes his mother who he loves so, he gets attached to it after a few years and even covers it with a shower cap. It hurts because he loves it and can't have it off, the secret he wants nobody to know is that he wears a "security hat". Edd must have it on. Eddy's eyes burned because of the gloom and anger Edd felt, it's amazing and cool because, how could someone be so loyal to a mother that's only around to rub his feet and give him milk before bed. Medusa Theory This theory was made by a Youtuber called Waffle6271. He said on his Facebook once that possibly there are snakes on Edd's head. He mentioned the reason why he thinks that: In one episode, Edd's hat got stuck to a light bulb in his room. After it came off, the Ed Were Shock As If It Had Been Something Unusal. In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Edd's hat came off in the forest scene and Eddy said his eyes hurt. He said it in a way as if Edd was Medusa (even though Eddy was being sarcastic). Scar Theory This theory was made by Numbuh0051. The reason that he keeps his cap on is because he has a lengthy scar on his hairline. He hides it for two reasons, one because he has blown it out of proportion and believes it makes him look deformed. The second reason, more important, reason is the way he got the scar in the first place. When he was just a little one, his parents took him to a small party. Although both had drunk some alcohol at the party, they still decided to drive home. Unfortunately, in this state they went through a red light and crashed into another car. To Double-D, the scar is a constant reminder of his parents' indiscretion that night and it still makes him ashamed to think of it. Supporting Facts *Eddy and Ed staring at it in astonishment in, along with Ed's comment of, "Cool". Boys usually have a fasination with scabs, scars, and the like and both would have been horrified if it had been something grotesque. The 2nd Brain/2nd Dodgeball Theory This theory was made by Casimus Prime. The reason he wears a hat is a polymer of two things. 1, he is so smart his brain bulges out of his skull. 2, Edd is playing dodgeball, against his will too. He is trying to dodge as best he can, but the other team has the toughest kid in school who throws dodgeballs like cannonballs. Edd is hit with a shot so hard that it breaks the top of his head, skin, skull and all. He wears bandages that he thinks will ruin his image in the family, so his mother makes him a hat. This theory goes into greater detail in part one of Edigins. Wish for a Daughter Theory Maybe long black hair really is what he has stuffed inside his hat. His parents don't let him cut his﻿ hair, because maybe he was supposed to be a girl, but disappointingly enough he turned out to be a boy. It would make sense as to why he's more soft and feminine than the other boys in the Cul-de-Sac. He is being raised "as a girl", or to a certain extent, as his parents are still desperate for a daughter. It explains Edd's second name, "Marian", which perhaps was originally for that daughter that never was. Maybe that's also why his parents make him do all those chores. The Stray Thread Theory This Theory was made by User:Mrboy90.Edd maybe have Stray Thread. Facts That Support This Theory *In A Fistful Of Edd, When Edd's Tongue had a Bite on it.His hat had a hole in it, If you look closely,You'll see a Stray curly line coming through his hat. Experiment Theory When Edd was real young, he found himself very interested in science so he took off looking around his house for something related to the subject. He soon came across a chemical kit that his father had since he was a kid. Edd opened it up and started playing with the chemicals and test tubes but when he put just the wrong combination, an explosion happened that drew his parents' attention. When they came in, they found their baby son with the top of his head grotesquely burnt and hair dyed an unnatural color except for a few strands. After discovering they could not dye his hair back, they bought him a hat to cover the injuries up. Eyebrow-less Theory The day Edd arrived on this earth, he was special... but in a different way than now. Edd was born without eyebrows and had a hard time making facial expressions. His parents didn't care how weird and somewhat creepy their son looked but when Edd became smarter as a two year old, he realized his odd appearance. He begged to get something to help with facial expressions and cover his secret. At least it would be when they moved to Peach Creek next week. They agreed and brought him home a new hat the next day. Birthmark Theory It is very much so possible that Edd wears his hat in order to mask an oddly shaped birthmark or other condition that was present from birth. If the birthmark was in an embarassing or unusual shape (that would get him made fun of, hence the other Eds' comments in Big Picture Show), he would, needless to say, want to cover it up. A strange shape would also explain why Ed and Eddy were impressed with it when they first saw it. Cyborg Theory This theory was made by User:McCorkle If we treat the events of the show objectively, we may be able to deduce the possibility that under Edd's hat is contained a cyborg technology that has the ability to rewind Edd's speech when correctly tampered with. This theory is solely based on an event which occurred in the episode Fa-La-La-La-Ed. In this episode, we can see that Ed has somehow activated a mechanism contained under Edd's hat that caused Edd to rewind his speech, just as a cyborg would do. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Already Existing Characters